The present invention is directed to a barrier structure useful in the construction industry. More specifically, the presently disclosed barrier structure is a unitary product capable of being readily applied on exterior structural surfaces, such as foundation walls, as a water drainage enhancer/waterproofing barrier.
Barrier protection of structural foundations is conventionally formed by parging the foundation's exterior surface with a waterproofing paint or cement or an asphaltic composition. This must be carefully done to assure that it fully covers the foundation surface and does not leave gaps which would permit water seepage through the foundation wall. When drainage enhancement is desired, this is normally accomplished by placing drainage tile or pipe at the foundation footing and installing gravel or the like over the tile and against the parged foundation wall during backfill. Formation of such a barrier is labor intensive, requires use of heavy material and, therefore, heavy equipment, and the installation of the gravel tends to chip and break the formed waterproofing membrane.
It is desired to have a material capable of forming a combined drainage means and water barrier which can be easily applied with minimum amount of labor and time.